Saving Abel -Jax and Tara story-
by skriley316
Summary: Story about Jax and Tara getting Abel back from Belfast, Jax never pushed her away, Gemma never went to Nate's so her heart thing never happened. Stahl's case crumbled, and Opie already murdered her. A lot of Jax and Tara overcome obstacles, and striving for strength. Sucky summary, story is better. Please R&R! -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Tara's P.O.V:**

I forced Jax to be with me yesterday after our argument in Abel's room. I just couldn't believe how he was trying to get me to leave him. I've loved that man since he was 16, there isn't much he could do now that could get me to stop loving him, besides cheating. That's a known deal breaker. He was getting bailed out this morning after his assault on the shooter last night. I drove my Cutlass up to the police station and waited outside for him. I just so badly wanted Abel back. I tried to stop Hayes, but I didn't want him to kill my unborn child. I was about 6 weeks along when I first found out. I knew that we could find Abel. Hayes would never kill that baby. Wherever he planned on taking my son to, he'd give him to someone there and hopefully they would notify authorities so we could get him back. I looked up from the radio I was fiddling around with, and there was Jax, walking right towards the car. I got out and hugged him.

"_Hey baby."_

"_Not now Tara, take me to the clubhouse."_

I sighed heavily. I don't know why he had to always act so annoyed with me. Is it something I do? Something I say? How I act? How I look? All I wanted to do was to make him happy, but clearly I suck at it. I had no intentions on telling Jax about this second baby yet. I still had another 2 weeks to decide if I want to abort it or not. If this was how Jax was going to act, I didn't want another son of mine being around that. We got in, and I drove him to the clubhouse just as they were starting church. I sat outside at the picnic tables for them to come out. The clubhouse always smelt like beer, cigarettes, weed, and pussy. I hated that. About 5 minutes later, they all came out.

"_Tara, let me talk to you."_

"_Now you want to talk, Jackson?"_

He sighed and rubbed my arm. He could be so aggravating sometimes. He has been and will always be my weakness, and sometimes when we'd touch, he'd make me go weak. There was something about him that just did that to all the ladies.

"_Some of our, uh, buddies up north were helping track Cameron Hayes. He was last seen in Vancouver, and he bought a plane ticket to Belfast. At the airport, he was seen, with Abel in his arms."_

"_Well then let's go Jax, we have to get our baby back."_

"_It's not that easy... Clay told Gemma this morning what happened. She's flipping her shit. We're going to pick her up, then we're going to use one of Elliott's cargo planes to get us there."_

"_You're going to let me go with, right? Jax, he is my son too, I want to be there."_

"Yes Tara, you are coming with us. Relax."

He was so rough with his words, and I just couldn't understand why.

"_Why are you acting like this? Do you really hate me that much? I know you blame me for Abel being kidnapped, but he pulled a gun on me, Jax. He tied me up. There wasn't much I could do. All he said was, "Don't worry, there shouldn't be a funeral for this one," Then he just ran out with him. I'm so sorry I didn't take the bullet, but even then, he probably would have still taken Abel."_

"_Tara, it's fine, everything is fine. It isn't your fault. We'll get our son back and we'll be happy again. Sorry if I'm being rude, but again, my only son was taking by some Irish prick. I'm trying to focus on getting him back."_

"_He's my only son too Jax. You don't think I'm trying to get him back too? You know, you're getting pretty good so fast at treating me like crap."_

"_If you don't stop, and cut that shit out, your ass can stay here in Charming while I get him. I said you could go, now accept that and move on. We have to get home and pack, we leave at 5 p.m today."_

We drove home in silence. I was feeling so unwanted by him, but I wanted my son, so I could just ignore him until then.

* * *

**~So this is my 4th ever SOA fanfic. I leave for an eleven day vacation on the 9th. (Jul. 9-20) So I'll try to get another chapter or two, maybe 3 before I leave. Please leave a review or P.M for me. Thank you!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tara's P.O.V**

Jax rode on his Harley with the club to get Gemma. He had me stay at the house to finish packing, and to make sandwiches and get drinks and snacks for our long plane ride. Jax still didn't want to talk to me much, and even though it's only been a day, it was getting so hard for me to just deal with it. I was just sad. If we couldn't get Abel back, someone from the club would kill me, I knew it. It was all my fault. Jax called me when he and the club stopped at the gas station.

"_Tara?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Eh, we're just at the gas station down the road. You still want to come?"_

"_What the hell kind of question is that."_

"_Nice attitude. Are you on your monthly?"_

"_No asshole, are you?"_

I hung up on him. He was such a dick sometimes. Maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones getting to me, but also the stress from Abel was really weighing in on me too. I heard his Harley pull up, followed by 2 others. We loaded the bags into my truck, along with the coolers and snack bags. We parked Jax's, Chib's, and Juice's bikes in the garage and locked up our house. We drove in the Cutlass to the clubhouse so we could follow the van to wherever the hell Elliott's plane was. When we got there, no body would look at me, not even Jax. Clay and Bobby were getting all the luggage on, while everyone else was having a cigarette. Jax and Opie were standing by the van's driver's side when I went over there.

"_Opie, can I talk to him alone really quickly?"_

"_Yeah sure Tara."_

I watched him walk off, then I started in on him, knowing Gemma would be around any second to check on Jax.

"_Why are you acting like this, Jackson?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like you hate me. Or that you're ashamed to be with me. If you want me gone, just say it. I'll go back to Chicago. I'm not going to stick around Charming, working at St. Redneck for you to hate me."_

"_Give it a rest Tara. Did I ever say I hated you? Or I was ashamed to be with you? Or even that I wanted you gone?"_

"_Actions speak louder than words."_

He kissed me on the lips. It was a rough, and empty kiss.

"_Actions, huh. Well there is a kiss for you. Is that good enough?"_

Gemma walked over.

"_Who's ready to get our little man back?"_

I just walked off. She always had bad timing. We all got on the plane and took off. Jax wouldn't sit next to me. He sat between Happy and Tig, and would just stare past Happy, out the window. I signaled over to Tig, and he got Happy to look and they both moved. When I walked over to sit next to Jax, he scowled.

"_Tara, can't you just leave me alone for five god-damned minutes? I need space to breathe without you being right there all the time."_

Opie peeked back at us through his seat.

"_Dammit Jax, I've had enough!"_

I got up and went up front, and whistled so everyone would look at me. Jax glared at me from the back, and Gemma looked utterly confused. I had to tell everyone now. I wasn't going to put up with this treatment from Jax or from anyone else.

"_Gemma, do you remember being pregnant with Jax?"_

"_Well of course. It was such a happy time. J.T and everyone else with the club was so supportive, I was taken such a great care of."_

"_Well I'm glad it worked out for you. When I came back from Chicago, no one really wanted me to be around. You all kind of let me back because Jax did and because I saved Abel's life. I did it once before, and I'm sorry I couldn't do it again. Hayes tied me up before I could do anything. The best thing I could have done was take the bullet he wanted to go through my skull. But that wouldn't have been just my life ended. Shit... I'm pregnant. About 7 weeks. I found out last Wednesday. I didn't tell anyone yet because things were so heated with Jax and Clay, and I just couldn't find the right time to announce it. Then everything happened with Abel and Halfsack. I'm not a perfect mother, obviously. Hell, Jax probably doesn't even want me to consider Abel as mine anymore. If worst came to worst, I didn't want Jax to lose another son. So you all can go on thinking whatever you want about me, but I just wanted the entire club to know how sorry I am. I've been trying my best to be a good enough old lady, to help with Abel as much as I can, to be the mom to Abel that Jax's junkie whore can't be. This pregnancy was unplanned. As much as an accident as it could be. I'm regretting ever coming back to Charming. Maybe I should've just stayed in Chicago and let Kohn have his way with me. It would've made all of your lives easier."_

I was all teary eyed. Gemma stood up to hug me. For once she looked almost friendly.

"_Not now. I'm going to sleep."_

I walked past Jax. He had his fist clenched and had his eyes closed. Maybe me confessing to everyone how I felt would finally snap Jax out of whatever attitude he had with me. I got my purse, and the blanket and pillow I brought, and went to the very back, past the seats, and I laid on the ground, laid with the pillow, and covered myself with the blanket. I lifted the lower part of my shirt up and rubbed my stomach. Whatever little baby that was in there was the only thing keeping me alive besides what little hope I had left of getting Abel back as my son, and not my possible ex's son. I saw those white Nikes making their way back to me from under the seats. I didn't want him now. I knew he was coming back there so Gemma wouldn't be up his ass about it. We weren't even two hours into our plane ride, and I was already about to cry. He sat right by me, but I refused to look at him. Now his legs were in my way, so I was just looking blankly at his jeans. I felt his hand touch my stomach from above the blanket.

"_Tara, we need to talk."_

"_No Jackson. WE don't need to do anything. I need to be left the hell alone. You just keep focusing on getting YOUR son back. Remember? You can't deal with me because you're focusing on "getting back your only son," So just go away."_

"_I'm not going to get one son back to lose my old lady and my second kid."_

I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. I just rolled over, so I was facing the wall, and closed my eyes. I felt his body lay right against mine. He pulled the blanket up so now he was under it too. Then of course, he draped his arm over my side, keeping his hand on my bare stomach. I was too emotionally and physically drained to stop him this time.

**~So what did y'all think? I made this one longer than the first one. Figured I'd make Tara snap Jax out of his attitude. For once he was the bad guy. Please leave me a review or P.M. Thanks!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tara's P.O.V:**

I woke up and Jax was laying on his back, but had his arms wrapped around me. My head was in its usual spot- his chest. There was sometimes when it was just so hard for me to stay mad at him. I just loved him so much, and I wanted us to be happy. Now that I told everyone how I felt about coming back, being with Jax, and being a mom, I think he understood where I was coming from. I opened my eyes and he was just staring at me.

"_Hey."_

"_Hey babe. Did you sleep okay?"_

"_Jax, we slept on the airplane's ground, no it was uncomfortable."_

He just smiled it me, gathered up the pillow and our blanket and carried me to the empty row right in front of where we just were laying. He sat all the way against the window and put the pillow under his arm, me in his lap, then the blanket on us.

"_Tara, I love you. I really do babe. I'm sorry I was such a dick to you. I was only thinking about me, and not how us losing Abel would affect you as well. You lived it all, I was just there after. I'm so sorry."_

"_I hated having to say all that in front of everyone, but that was the only way you'd listen. You were so angry at me. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to keep the baby."_

"_Tara, you better not try to abort it. That's not fair."_

"_I'm not now. Everyone knows about my pregnancy now. I want to have a kid with you, I just want to be treated nicely. We'll get back Abel, and we'll go home and be a happy family again. I need you to respect me though. To love me. I'm the mother of your newest kid-"_

"_And Abel's mom. You have always been. Wendy is dead to me. She nearly killed him. You saved him. That and he Abel is the biggest momma's boy."_

"_Jax, he loves anyone who wakes up with him in the middle of the night with him to give him a bottle."_

"_No, I'm serious Tara. Anytime he sees you, he whines until I hand him to you. He sleeps fine in my arms, but gets into this deep sleep with you. He loves his mommy. I love his mommy too."_

He smiled and kissed me. He was just such the sweet talker. I loved him so much, even though he had been so rude to me lately. I think him knowing I was pregnant, and that I reassured him so many times Cameron Hayes' intentions weren't to kill Abel, it made him relax more. The more we talked about all the happy times we had with Abel, it made things better. It was like he was there, but then it always sucked when we realized he did get kidnapped and was in Belfast.

"_Jax do you remember when it was my first night officially moved in with you? We stayed up just talking until sunrise? Neeta came for the baby so we could go to sleep..."_

I smiled at the memories. We were so happy together.

"_Yep. You sat in my lap the entire time."_

He looked down at the blanket in our lap. It was a blue and black flannel blanket with dark blue fleece on the other side.

"_You bought this for me when we ran away from Gemma after prom. We stayed at that shitty motel in Stockton.. The one with just a bare mattress..."_

I couldn't help but smile at how careless we were when we were teenagers.

"_Yeah, and I stole a bunch of beer from the clubhouse. We had sex and we got so wasted. It was so fun until Gemma and Clay found us the next morning and tossed our naked bodies in the shower together. Then after she was done going off on us, she made us go have lunch with her and Clay at that damn country buffet."_

"_Oh yeah baby, I remember that. That was back when she actually liked me."_

"_Hey now, my mom likes you just fine.. She just hated that you abandoned me."_

"_Jackson, you knew exactly where I was. You had the choice to come with me... You let me go."_

"_I know I did. Gemma doesn't understand that."_

"_Then make her Jax. We're having another son together. I'm a part of the family again. "_

"_I know babe. It'll be okay. I'll talk to her in a little bit, let's just relax."_

"_Jax, do you still think I'm pretty? Like you did when we were young? Do I still look good enough for you?"_

"_Better than I could ever imagine my sweetheart. You've gotten even more gorgeous than you were when we were teens. I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. You have a beautiful face, body, and personality."_

I pulled his face down for a deep and passionate kiss.

"_Can I go back to sleep? I'm still kind of tired. I can move and lay somewhere else so you can talk to everyone. I don't want you trapped back here with me."_

"_No darlin', I got you. I'll hold you in my lap, and probably sleep a little more myself. I want to spend alone time with you before the chaos starts."_

"_Right. I love you Jax."_

"_I love you too babe."_

Jax had reclined his seat back and pulled me up so I was laying on him vertically now instead of horizontally on his lap. I burrowed my face into the crook of his neck, pulled the blanket up some more onto us, and I fell asleep to him stroking my hair.

**~Okay, now what did you all think? Please leave a review or P.M for me and check out my other SOA stories! "Out" is a few chapters in but has no reviews. Share the love, people! Thanks! :)~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tara's P.O.V**

I woke up with the sun shining bright through the plane window... I looked out and saw we were landing. Jax was deeply asleep so I shook him awake.

"_Jax, baby, it's time to get up. We're landing."_

"_Abel... We need to get him..."_

"_I know baby. We will. We're so close."_

"_Tara, when we get there, I want you to stay with Gemma. SAMBEL is letting us stay in their clubhouse, so you will be safe. We'll be taking care of business, and I don't want to risk anything with you and our unborn child, okay?"_

"_Okay, I guess that's fine. I'm hungry anyways, I'm sure Gemma and I will cook up something for all of you."_

Once we touched down, we got all our luggage into a few vans that SAMBEL brought to pick us up in. We got to the clubhouse and found where we'd all be sleeping. To my surprise, Gemma gave up the nicest room in the clubhouse so Jax and I could have it. They'd take the one we were going to be in. Keith McGee, who I learned was Belfast's president, showed our guys their bikes, then it was time for them. Jax was told some information, but he said it was best for me to not know what it was quite yet. He kissed Gemma on the cheek and came over to me, since they were about to leave.

"_Gemma said she's gonna make you some dinner. Just relax. I'll bring Abel back to us. We probably won't be back until late, so you don't have to wait up for me._

"_Okay baby. Stay safe, please. I love you so much Jackson."_

"_I love you too. More than anything."_

He cupped my cheek and kissed me, then we watched them ride off.

Later on this blonde Irish woman came in, and Gemma got really tense for some reason. She told Gemma that her brother would be by later on to speak with us. Then a younger girl, about 10 years younger than Jax and I came in to hand us some goods for SAMCRO, and Gemma looked at the older lady, then ran to the bathroom. I had no clue what was wrong with her, or who these two girls were, but they left as fast as they came. The prospects that stayed back with us told me that the older girl was Maureen Ashby, Keith McGee's old lady, and that the younger one was Trinity Ashby. Trinity kind of reminded me of Jax... They had the same hair color and eyes. I went to check on Gemma. She had the door locked so I knocked.

"_Gemma, open up... What is wrong?"_

"_Don't worry about it, I'll be out in a minute."_

"_Come on, open the door."_

I could hear her growl, but then I heard the lock unlock and there she was.

"_Who are those two girls? How do you know them?"_

She sighed and led me to a bedroom, and we sat on the bed.

"_Once John and I started to go our separate ways after Thomas' death, he spent more time in Belfast than he did in Charming. When he was with me and Jax, he was very distant. He was in the shower one morning, and I found a note in his kutte. It was a god damned love letter from him to that Maureen girl. I didn't know until just now, but I'm pretty sure that younger girl was John and Maureen's love baby. She looks just like J.T..."_

"_Oh my god... Gemma, I am so sorry."_

"_Yeah. Well we can't let Jax know... Not yet at least. It's just going to crush him. Now, Maureen said her brother would stop by later. Her brother is a Catholic priest. Father Ashby. He was really close with J.T. I wonder why he wants to talk to us."_

It was late, and Father Ashby had yet to come. I was making another cup of tea when I heard the motorcycles roll in. Juice was first to come in, and he looked sad.

"_He's not good... Just give him some space for a bit."_

I was getting worried. Was Abel hurt? Dead? Jax came in with the rest of the guys did, although they just stood by the door, and Jax walked with his head down the entire way to our room, slamming the door behind him. You could hear him throwing things around, wood splitting, and a whole lot of screaming and cussing. He was so angry, and truly heartbroken. Clay and Gemma walked to their room to talk, so I was sure she would fill him in on what happened with Maureen and Trinity. The rest of the guys retreated to where they'd be staying, besides Happy. He sat me down to talk.

"_We found Hayes' dead body. Then O' Phelan set up a meeting with us, but he was an ass to Jax about the baby. He said that he'd kill Abel before he'd give us any information. Jax literally blew his brains out, and we took care of the two Irish pricks that came with him. Jax has been silent the entire rest of the night. We're going to have to hire some help. Hayes and O' Phelan were our only links to Abel, but they're both burning in the middle of some woods we found."_

"_Jesus Christ... Happy, I need my son back. If you had kids, you would understand."_

"_I know. We're trying our best... We'll get a fresh start in the morning. We're all exhausted."_

Happy went to bed after that. Gemma and Clay came out of their room, and kept me company for a while. We heard a knock on the door, so Clay had his gun ready, but I opened the door. There was Father Ashby. He recognized Gemma right away.

"_Ahh, it's so nice to see you again my dear Gemma. I have some good news you want to hear about your grandson. What a charming baby that boy is."_

He then looked over at me.

"_You must be Jackson's girl. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Father Ashby."_

"_Yeah, I'm Tara, it's nice to meet you."_

"_I'm just stopping by. Abel is in an orphanage. He's being taken great care of. Although if you'd like to see him, you may in the morning. Here is the address and phone number. That baby deserves a stable life, with good parents. You should really leave him there at the orphanage."_

"_How dare you! I'm going to get my son back. Abel has a good, happy life with damn good parents. You can't just give him away. That's my baby, you Irish prick."_

I yanked the slip of paper out of his hands.

"_If he is hurt in any way, shape, or form, I'll assure you that you'll have the most painful death. You'll burn in hell."_

I grabbed my purse, and walked outside. Gemma, Clay, and the two prospects that were doing night watch came. I handed them the address and they drove us to the orphanage. It was a house, and you could see from the windows cribs and cribs full of babies. Abel was somewhere in that terrible place. It was 3 a.m when we got there, and the night was just getting started. I was wide awake now. Nothing was going to stop me from getting my son back. We went up to the door, but it was locked. Clay pulled out his silencer and shot the knob a few times so we could get in. There was one nun that was sitting at some desk with all the files. She went to scream, but Clay got to her and covered her mouth. My hormones were raging. I was so pissed.

"_Where is my son? Father Ashby brought him here today or yesterday."_

Clay uncovered her mouth so she could answer me, but he kept a hold of her.

"_I can't tell you. It's all confidential."_

"_Confidential my ass. You tell me where he is, or I'll get an entire outlaw biker club here, and they'll tear this entire place apart."_

"_I'm sorry, but I still can't tell you."_

"_Stupid bitch. You're asking for it. Clay, give me the gun."_

He gave me a look, but I was serious. He handed it over to me. The nun shrieked.

"_I know that you know where my son is. But you want to do this the hard way."_

The first crib I saw, there was a baby girl in there. Maybe a month older than Abel, but I picked her up, and held the gun to her head. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I couldn't stop either.

"_Alright, don't hurt her. I'll get him for you."_

"_Too late, I'll do it myself."_

I looked in all of the cribs and bassinets, but they were all girls. I saw the stairs, and went up there, still holding the little girl at gunpoint in my arms. She was crying, and got louder as we got up there. Just then, the other two nuns came out of the room, and were shocked, but then they screamed.

"_GEMMA! Come get these two!"_

The prospects and Gemma ran up to get them. By then, more babies were awake and crying. I opened the doors to another room full of bassinets. There was so many of them, it was disgusting. I looked in everyone, and found Abel in the near corner, fast asleep. He looked alright. I put the baby girl in the bassinet he was in, and then I got him out. He started to wake up and cry, after hearing the other babies. I went to the nuns, since they had all 3 downstairs.

"_Now, if you say a word to anyone about this, I'll be back so quick and will blow your head off in front of all those babies. You three are disgusting bitches. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you are doing with these babies. You're going to hell."_

I handed Clay his gun back, and saw Gemma hit all 3 of them. They followed me out back to the van. I got in the back, and held Abel in my arms, and just broke down in tears. I was so glad he was okay. Gemma held him to soothe him while I gathered myself up. Abel was so perfect, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Gemma gave him back to me, and I snuggled him up to me. He drifted back to sleep in my arms. We got back to the clubhouse around 4:30. I immediately went to Clay and Gemma's room, and locked the door. Abel and I slept on that bed, and I kept him in my arms the entire night. I'm guessing Gemma and Clay slept on the couches by the pool tables. I woke up with Abel around 9. I carried him out, seeing where Jax was. Gemma said he was still asleep, but for me to take Abel in there and wake him up. When I opened the door, the room looked like a tornado had gone through. Jax did some serious damage to it. He was asleep face down, so I went to the other side of the bed and sat down with Abel in my lap. Abel saw Jax and reached for him, getting fussy. Abel wanted his daddy.

"_Jackson. Look who I got. It's time to wake up, baby."_

He turned over and rubbed his eyes. I guess he didn't see or hear Abel right away. I sat Abel between the two of us, and he crawled right into Jax's face. Jax jolted wide awake and took Abel in for a big hug, and lots of kisses. He was crying, which of course had me crying.

"_Oh Tara, how did you get him back?"_

"_He was in some make shift orphanage. That bitch nun wouldn't give me him, so I did it myself. God, I was so happy to find him. He was sleeping soundly. He's okay. I checked him out. Nice and healthy."_

"_Oh God Tara... I'm so proud of you. I love you so much..."_

I wiped my tears, then his. Abel was so happy to be back with Jax. He awarded his daddy with a big slobbery kiss on the cheek, and Jax was smiling so big.

* * *

**~So what did yall think? This is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. I'm finally back from vacation. Please leave me a review or P.M, thank you!~**


End file.
